Foka Kotikov
Foka Kotikov is the son of Kotick from The White Seal, a story from The Jungle Book. Info Name: Foka Kotikov Age: 15 Parent's Story: The White Seal Alignment: Royal Roommate: Gennady Klykov Secret Heart's Desire: To lead my fellow seals to safety from humans. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very good swimmer. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend. There aren't a lot of seal girls here. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get teased a lot due to my somewhat embarrassing name. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Perfect to burn off energy. Least Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. Having flippers makes this class kind of tough. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Gennady. Character Appearance Foka is a northern fur seal with big black eyes. He wears a sailor hat and neckerchief. Personality Foka is a bit of a goofball, as seals tend to be (at least according to him). He loves swimming and is skilled at performing tricks. His breath tends to smell somewhat foul due to the anchovies and mackerels he eats for lunch every day. Biography Hello! I'm Foka Kotikov, the son of Kotick. I live in a seal village with my family on an island in the Bering Sea, near the maritime border between Russia and Alaska. My father searched for a new home for his people, away from human hunters. I am my father's heir, and I am due to succeed him. I'm a little sad that my story isn't well-known despite being part of The Jungle Book. The book is about more than Mowgli, you know. Although the obscurity of my parents' story has saved my family from inordinate media attention (except from marine biologists who like filming us for the Discovery Channel, which gets annoying after a while). I'm a bit of a class clown. Some people say I'm more like a sea lion than a fur seal. (A little off-topic: fur seals aren't actually true seals due to their ears.) I love performing tricks for other students in my spare time. Sometimes I'll do those routines that they do in seal shows in aquariums. I even get paid for it. But my true calling lies in the wild, where I'm supposed to lead my family to safety from the humans. A seal like me cannot resist the call of the wild. Thus I side with the Royals. I'm a bit of an activist too, and I take part in protests against seal hunts. Thankfully our numbers have recovered since the original Kotick's time, but sadly the seals are still hunted, and I want to make sure I get my point across. Most of the time, however, I try to be discreet about it. Trivia *Foka is the Russian form of the Greek name Phocas, which means "seal". *Foka's surname refers to his father Kotick. *Faka has his own theme song. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Jungle Book Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Pinnipeds Category:Russian Category:NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie